memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Active Four
| primary missions = tracking and capture | flagship = type 8 freighter }} Active Four was a Federation black ops team assembled by the Federation President's Chief of Staff Galif jav Velk in the year 2385 to track down and capture those responsible for the assassination of President Nanietta Bacco. Velk assigned Lieutenant Colonel Jan Kincade of Starfleet Ground Forces as CO of the team. After a group of Klingons working with Velk failed to capture President Bacco's assassins Velk decided that Federation resources would have to hunt them down. His contacts in Starfleet Command issued orders pulling in Starfleet officers Tuvok, Nog, and Yal Ixxen to be part of the team, with Kincade recruiting civilian operatives to be part of the team. These included Thomas Riker, Khob, the Zeon Ashur, Bynars One-One and Zero-Zero, and the Elloran Sahde. A heavily modified class eight freighter named the was assigned as the base of operations for the team. The team soon assembled in the Alpha Centauri system and from there departed to the same icy planetoids where a Klingon team also hunting the assassins had met their deaths. Once there they soon learned the inhabitants of the abandoned outpost were Cardassians. From there Active Four traveled to IN-748 where they managed to capture four True Way operatives. At that point, Velk canceled the orders for the team to return to Earth and ordered Active Four to take the True Way operatives to an Imperial Intelligence base staffed by Klingon mercenaries. Tom Riker soon uncovered proof that Kincade was torturing prisoners to death. He took the evidence to Nog and Tuvok, who had already decided to relieve Kincade of command and return the prisoners to Federation space. The four of them convinced Ashur to join them. Tuvok, Nog, Ashur, and Tom attempted to get the True Way operatives off the planet and back to Federation space. The Cardassians were killed in a firefight with Kincade's mercenaries, shortly before a raid on the facility by the and two Klingon birds-of-prey. In the confusion, Nog killed Kincade before she could kill Tuvok. The Titan managed to rescue Tuvok, Nog, Tom, and Ixxen, but the Klingons destroyed the Snipe and killed everyone else present to cover up their people's involvement. When the Titan was departing the Nydak system the Klingons were starting to commence planetary bombardment to destroy all traces of their dishonor. En route to Earth the Riker brothers met in the Titan's conference room to determine what to do next. Tom Riker had his brother drop him off at a free port in the Delta Leonis system in order to keep working to bring the truth to light. The remaining survivors of Active Four were returned to Earth, where they were debriefed by Starfleet Intelligence. Following this they were all allowed to return to their previous assignments. ( |The Poisoned Chalice}}) Shortly after the Titan had rescued the surviving members of Active Four Galif jav Velk was arrested. President Ishan Anjar went before the Federation Council and said that Velk had come to him with a confession of assembling Active Four and ordering it to engage in illegal activities. In reality Ishan had ordered the arrest of Velk when he realized that Velk knew his deepest secret - that the real Ishan Anjar had been dead for over a decade and that he was actually a former collaborator named Baras Rodirya. ( |The Poisoned Chalice|Peaceable Kingdoms}}) Team Members * Lieutenant Colonel Jan Kincade, Starfleet Ground Forces (Human female) – Mission commander; killed by Nog while attempting to murder Tuvok * Commander Tuvok, Starfleet (Vulcan male) – Mission specialist * Lieutenant Commander Nog, Starfleet (Ferengi male) – Mission specialist * Lieutenant Yal Ixxen, Starfleet (Bolian female) – Pilot * Thomas Riker (Human male (clone)) – Mercenary * Khob (Suliban male) – Medic; killed by the Klingons in the destruction of the Snipe * Ashur (Zeon male) – Mercenary; killed by the Klingons in the destruction of the Snipe * One-One (Bynar) – Communications and information security specialist; killed by the Klingons in the destruction of the Snipe * Zero-Zero (Bynar) – Communications and information security specialist; killed by the Klingons in the destruction of the Snipe * Sahde (Elloran female) – Mercenary; killed by the Klingons in the destruction of the Snipe category:groups Category:Starfleet Intelligence